Don't Destory Picnics James!
by Horror Cakes
Summary: James just happens to walk in as our favorite monster Pyramid Head and a Mannequin are having a "picnic" *one shot* *lemon* Pyramid HeadxJames pairing XD


**Disclaimer: I do not own any Silent Hill charactersXDDD**

**Pyramid HeadxJames Please review!!!!**

**This leaves off from when James walks in on Pyramid Head raping a mannequin. **

James froze in place looking at the monster raping the other monster against the dirty peeling wall. Wow, was he glad that that wasn't him. He took a step back slowly; maybe, just maybe he would be able to back out the door slowly. The monster wouldn't even know that he walked in during his little "picnic" with the mannequin. Immersed in his thoughts he didn't even realize he was falling. He slammed down hard on his bum and looked up in time to see Pyramid Head stop what he was doing with the mannequin and look over at him. Well, turn his helmet toward him. _Could he even see through that giant thick metal helmet of his? _James thought to himself. Seconds passed and his heart had started beating as fast as butterfly's wings in a jar. The giant lump in his throat wasn't helping either. It felt like hours until Pyramid Head approached him. He wouldn't be able to get up fast enough to get away and shooting at him wouldn't do anything either.

_What was the point of wasting precious ammo?_ Pyramid Head walked over to me and picked me up by my neck while I froze in place. _After all, I wasn't planning on fighting him because maybe… Pyramid Head would lose interest and get bored leaving me alone or he would get mad and rape me hardcore. Maybe if I cooperate I will be able to live. What if I do cooperate and Pyramid Head is like "Oh this guy wants to do it with me. Boring." _And walks away, him unhappy and me as happy as a fat kid in an all you can eat buffet.

Pyramid Head let go if his hold around James neck. Doubling over James coughed and gasped for air. _Whoa… he has a strong grip but doesn't everyone on steroids?_ Standing up slowly James stuck to his plan and started stripping. _If I cooperate Pyramid Head might get bored and just walk away like I plan_. But what he hadn't planned for was for Pyramid Head to break James plan. James flung his green military coat onto the dusty bed and pulled his shirts over his head. He was half way out of his worn out blue jeans and black boxer's briefs when Pyramid Head pushed him onto the bed and he landed on his back. _Ok, maybe the cooperation thing wasn't going to work._ To be truthful he'd have rather been butt raped in prison by a normal human being then some giant monster with an oversized penis.

James watched as PH lifted up his blood stained apron. Then it hit him, his pride was going to go out the window if they did this missionary position, well actually in any position but this one affected his pride the most. _Oh no way kimosabi, we'll at least do it my style. _James stood up on the bed and jumped on Pyramid Head, wrapping his legs around his waist. Feeling the monsters giant erection against the inside of his thigh he couldn't help but feel envious. _This guy must have used one huge penis pumper._ Breaking out of his chain of thought he felt big rough hands on his waist. The monster was pulling James away from him? _Yes!!!! It worked!_ But he couldn't help but feel kind of offended. _Am I not good enough to rape? What the heck, he will basically rape anything that moves! _Then he got flipped around and pushed onto the bed again. This time he landed on his stomach. The beds stiff dusty blankets felt rough against his smooth skin. Pyramid placed his hands on his hips and he jumped. Uh oh, doggy style was going to throw his pride out the window too. He got up on all fours so he could try and get into a different position when he felt something small invade his butt. Then something else invaded after it and started moving around. It was unpleasant and very uncomfortable, kind of like a doctor. Physicals were one of the reasons he didn't play sports in high school. No one wants some forty year old mad feeling around your sac. He looked over his shoulder to see Pyramid Head pulling out the two fingers he had inserted minutes before. At least the monster had enough heart to prepare him. Turning his head around he faced forward so he could concentrate on the peeling walls that looked like someone had attempted to clean them with guts. He had never had butt sex before but once he heard Maria talking about it and how painful it was. _Damn she is such a whore and every time someone 'kills" her she always comes back. One of these days I'm just gonna pull out my knife and stab her in the face._

The male human's eyes widened as the monster behind him thrust into him. James knew it was coming yet couldn't stop the yell of pain from coming. Pyramid Head continued to thrust in while James sat there trying to channel his pain somewhere else. Pyramid went slowly at first then got faster and much rougher. It felt like someone had shoved a baseball bat up his ass. James butt was fully aware of the length that kept going in and out of his body but never fully left. Pyramid Head would pull out until only the tip of his penis was concealed then thrust back in as hard as he could. The pain that was there at first slowly turned to pleasure.

Plus the danger in doing it with him was a turn on to. _Am I a masochist?_ Pyramid Head kept thrusting in and out of me, I think he was using my blood as lube. Then I saw something long and black out of the corner of my eye. I followed it with my eyes until it wrapped around my erection. _Thats scary, it looks like its come to rip my manhood off…not that I have any left._ It felt kind of like a tongue, it was rough in some places and soft in others. The tongue started moving back and forth and I let out a moan. I know it's wrong but it feels so damn good. I turned my head around to look at Pyramid Head behind me. The long black thing must have been his tongue because it was coming out from underneath his giant helmet. _Creepy…_ I turned my head back around just in time to feel the pleasure of Pyramid Head hit my prostate. Arching my back I pushed myself into the monster. _Wow, I almost came._

Tired of doggy style the monster picked James up and flipped him around so James was facing him. Not wanting to do missionary he wrapped his legs around Pyramid and sat up and put his arms around his neck. Missionary position is evil. Without even showing a sign except putting his hands on James butt to support him, Pyramid Head kept thrusting in and out. Feeling the monster hard body against him, the human's muscles tightened. Half way because he was afraid and halfway because it was a good feeling. PH hit his prostate again and both of their bodies clenched as they released. As ripples of pure ecstasy ran through both their bodies they both moaned in pleasure. _I hope he doesn't murder me for releasing all over his stomach. _James could feel the monsters sperm steadily pour into him_. There is so much, how is that possible?_ After Pyramid Head had fully released into the human, James fell limp in the monster hands blacking out. When he woke up Pyramid Head was gone and he was lying on the bed fully dressed.

"Was it all a dream?" James looked around and saw nothing that could have

given proof that it all happened. He sat up and swung his legs over the bed. Putting his head down and rubbing his eyes he saw a bundle of paper towels on the nights stand. He stood up to grab them and felt something come pouring out of his butt. James eyes widened in shock, "I wanted proof and I got. Damn you James" he muttered under his breath. At least I have paper towels.

**Don't forget to review please! It gives me motivation and makes me **

**If anyone has a yaoi Silent Hill pairing request go ahead and send them to me and I will cook something up. Yeah I will admit I have a long way to go on my yaoi writing skills.**


End file.
